Delusion and Reality
by CelestialAngelofSorrow
Summary: The group was left wounded and exhausted by Naraku after a fierce battle; specifically Kagome. What will happen when she gets a dream that could almost knock the wind out of her? Will Inuyasha be there to comfort her, will she ever be loved? inukag
1. Chapter 1

"_Inuyasha, where are you?"_

_She was walking through the forest when she stopped at a small clearing in the middle of nowhere, looking for her hanyou._

"_Inuyasha?"_

_The sun was so bright, the atmosphere seemed so happy, so content…it was nice. Kagome laughed as she picked up a lily, the wind gently sweeping it on her face as she went to sniff the aroma. Everything was just perfect. Birds were singing in the background, matching her beautiful angelic sounding giggle. She heard a ruffle in the trees up ahead, causing her to look up curiously._

"_Is that you, Inuyasha?"_

_Suddenly a red haori was seen coming out from the depths of the forest, she knew it was him. What Kagome saw surprised her though, this couldn't be Inuyasha, he looked…so distant, so uncaring, and even angry about something._

"_What, you little wench? What was so important that you interrupted me and Kikyo? This better be good."_

_Kagome was shocked, to say the very least, how dare he speak to her like this? He was with Kikyo?_

"_Inuyasha…?"_

_He came up close to her, eyes still as cold and unemotional, she was becoming worried. She went out to touch his arm._

"_I was just worried about you, I didn't know where you were, why is Kik"-_

_Inuyasha slapped her arm away, scraping it with his nails, not giving a damn. Kagome shrieked, grabbed her rapidly bleeding arm and looked up quickly. She was too stunned to even say 'sit'._

_His voice sounded so angry. "Don't you ever utter her name with your disgusting voice. You are nothing, you worthless little shard detector. Can't you understand? I only need you to find my shards, then I don't care whatsoever what happens to you then, my beloved Kikyo is a million times what you would ever be. I love her, I could never love you, and you're nothing but a reincarnation of a better woman."_

_Tears were streaming down Kagome's face as Inuyasha wasn't even hesitating to break her heart into pieces. He was so cold looking, and what was worse, her one true fear besides him dying, was him not loving her, and in fact, hating her. Out of nowhere, Inuyasha slapped Kagome to the ground and left to outside the meadow, everything becoming dark around her as she began to fall down an endless abyss…_

"NO!"

Kagome shot up from her slumber, completely scared out of her mind at what just happened. Was that…real? No, it couldn't be, but it felt like it. Kagome shook her head, 'No, Inuyasha would never do that to me, even if he still loves Kikyo, he would never just abandon me and leave me for dead. That's not him.'

She looked around the hut. Miroku and Sango were sound asleep, resting on a bigger Kirara, Shippo in a corner, lightly snoring. No one had awoken from her scream, her awakening of that terrible delusion.

'That's right,' she thought, 'it was all just a bad dream.'

Kagome looked down to her ankle, the one that was terribly wounded from the last smaller battle with Naraku that got everyone exhausted beyond belief. Kagome couldn't hope to even move with her ankle like this, so she was carried and laid down by Inuyasha into Kaede's hut where the older miko tried to bandage the wound as best she could. The group would be staying there for a while. She looked around again to find that someone was missing.

'Inuyasha? Where did he go?' She was very confused, hoping that this wouldn't turn out like her dream. Kagome knew she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep anytime soon, so she bravely, but stupidly, started to crawl out of the hut with her fists and knees in search of her absent companion.

She was struggling a lot, her ankle was still hurting even though she wasn't on it necessarily, but she just tried to ignore the pain. There was only one thing on her mind, and that was to find Inuyasha. About five minutes into the search, her whole body was grassy and scraped up when she found herself by Inuyasha's tree. Kagome at this point was tired beyond belief, but after a swift look around, kept trudging through the cool night grass. She decided to make herself known.

"Inuyasha!" She called out his name, her voice breaking as she was panting from the exercise.

No answer.

A couple minutes more of crawling when she called his name out again, and still no luck so far. It's been a half hour by this point, and Kagome finally screamed out Inuyasha's name one last time. She got an answer, but not the one she wanted.

A large bear demon came out of nowhere and targeted the wounded miko. Kagome didn't know what to do; her bow and arrows were still in the hut, leaving her defenseless against the mighty beast. She quickly lied on her back and shrieked as the demon came full force on her, swiping her chest and thighs with his claws. She was in so much pain; she couldn't even call for help. Kagome couldn't move a muscle, the pain overwhelming as she was slowly succumbing to darkness. All she could think was, 'What a pitiful and pathetic way to die, I haven't even told Inuyasha how I felt, and this is no poetic death…Inuyasha…'

Suddenly, Kagome heard a loud "Wind Tunnel" from her male friend in the group and the demon was no more. Her voice so soft, could only weakly say the name "Inuyasha" over and over again. She was picked up by the monk, and the only thing keeping her in reality was the thought of Inuyasha as she kept calling out to him in whispers while saying "I'm sorry" to Miroku. As she was walking back to the hut, her eyes did not mistake her, she actually saw one of Kikyo's soul collectors passing by, luminously glowing white in the night air.

'Hm, maybe that death would have been poetic, if my dream became reality; I wouldn't have the will to live anymore.'

A lonely, moonlit tear slid down her pale cheek as she was being carried back to the hut.


	2. Ashamed

Miroku walked inside the hut with Kagome in his arms to find that Sango, Kaede, and Shippo were awake looking up at them curiously. Kagome was still whispering Inuyasha's name in her weak voice as he briefly explained what happened and where he found her, and also how furious he felt towards Inuyasha for abandoning her when she was wounded.

He quickly laid her down on her back on the floor and asked Kaede what they should do for the serious gashes from the bear demon.

"Miroku, rest her back against ye and hold her arms so she will be sitting up, Sango, hold her legs down, she's in no mood to sit still let alone have medicine stinging her cuts."

As soon as they started to hold Kagome back, she started thrashing around, determined to let loose from their grasp. In between Inuyasha's name, she would say "no, please no" making her companions very confused and worried. They looked towards Kaede.

"Last night I gave Kagome a recipe that would help her fall asleep and not have to feel the pain from her ankle. This medicine I gave her dims her consciousness, so there is no way you guys could calm her. I don't know what she's thinking right now, but it is most likely Inuyasha, making him the only one that could calm her down."

They nodded, understanding as they gave a pitiful look towards the struggling young miko. The three then went back to trying to heal her as best they could when suddenly they heard:

"What the hell is going on here?! Kagome! What happened?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing as they looked back at Inuyasha, who was standing in shock inside the hut. Miroku was the first to speak.

"Inuyasha, calm down Kagome, tell her she needs to go to sleep, and then I'll tell you. You're the only one that can calm her down!"

Inuyasha was confused, but with two steps he was at Kagome's side. She looked up at him, "Inuyasha?"

He looked down her with concern, "Yes, Kagome, it's me. You need to go to sleep now, alright?"

She grabbed hold of his wrist and smiled a little. "You won't leave me?"

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand in his and shook his head.

"No, I'm here, and I'm not leaving. Just go to sleep."

She nodded her head and laid back, closed her eyes and she was soon asleep, Miroku still holding on to her back. Inuyasha gasped at the gapes along her body and the grass that covered her knees and arms, and then looked back to Miroku, whispering:

"What the hell happened to her?"

Miroku sighed and gently put Kagome on the ground as he stood up.

"Sango, could you watch over Kagome? Make sure she stays sleeping."

Sango nodded her head and went over to Kagome's side. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and rested her in the front corner of the hut, then followed Miroku outside. Inuyasha looked at him.

"Well? Why is Kagome covered in gashes and grass, and why was she going completely berserk?"

Miroku narrowed his eyes at him.

"Inuyasha, she wouldn't have been bleeding at all if you hadn't abandoned her when she was hurt."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock at the monk, all he could do was give a simple, "Huh?"

"My assumption is that she probably woke up from a nightmare, didn't see you anywhere, and went crawling on her hands and knees trying to find you. I woke up to her screaming your name somewhere outside and ran out to find her. When I finally did she was still calling for you, a bear demon about to rip her to shreds. You were the only thing on her mind, Inuyasha. All she did was whisper your name the whole time, even after being wounded. It wasn't until we passed one of Kikyo's soul collectors that she almost stopped calling out for you. Kagome needed you, Inuyasha, she really did, but you were too busy being with Kikyo."

Inuyasha was completely speechless. He…abandoned her? The reason she was hurt was because he wasn't in the hut with her in the first place? He looked down to the ground, feeling like such a jackass.

"I…I'm so sorry…"

Miroku took a step towards the hut. "Don't apologize to me, Inuyasha. This is tough love for you; it's Kagome you should be apologizing to. And you know the worst part? She is so selfless that she wouldn't be mad at you whatsoever; in fact, she'll even understand why you were with her and try to act completely normal. She will probably want to take all the attention off of herself."

Miroku sighed again, "We should go back in now, and you should be there if Kagome wakes up again."

Inuyasha nodded his head, feeling ashamed of himself as they both went back inside the hut. The real reason he met up with Kikyo was to find any information on Naraku, and it was hard to just let her pass by too, she was his first love. But that was no reason to leave Kagome in such a state. Miroku and Sango went back where Kirara and Shippo were while Inuyasha sat against the wall next to Kagome. He put his hand on her cheek and smiled a little when Kagome instinctively leant into his palm.

He watched over her just about the whole night.


	3. Apologies, Selflessness,& Natural Beauty

It was morning now, the sunlight shining through the small hut, awakening an extremely tired and confused Kagome.

She squeezed her already closed eyes, and then slowly opened them to reveal a concerned Inuyasha, golden orbs looking down at her that always seemed to bore into her; she could always get lost in those beautiful eyes of his. She slowly started to remember somewhat of the events that occurred overnight. Her mind was dimmed tremendously though, making her memories a bit fuzzy, not allowing her to remember too much.

"Hey, are you alright? Don't try to get up quickly, you have wounds all over."

Kagome winced as she tried to but couldn't move. She looked back at Inuyasha and smiled despite everything. Inuyasha almost fell apart at the sight of her smile. 'Miroku was right, she is so selfless, it's almost like she's trying to cheer me up. Kagome…'

Inuyasha quickly put his arms underneath her and lifted her up bridal style.

"We need to talk, in private."

Kagome nodded her head as Inuyasha sped off to near the river on the outskirts of the village, carefully trying to not jostle Kagome and hurt her even more. He set her down by the edge of the water and sat down next to her.

"Do you remember last night at all?"

Kagome turned around towards Inuyasha, looked down and nodded her head slowly.

"Yes, but barely. I remember having a terrible nightmare, waking up and trying to find you. I remember…getting caught by a demon…I thought I was going to die…but then I heard a wind tunnel and I saw Miroku…he carried me back, and the last thing I remember seeing is a soul collector passing by me, and I knew you were with her."

Inuyasha listened painstakingly to her story, feeling so bad that he wasn't there for her. He spoke his feelings aloud.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. This shouldn't have happened to you, I should have been there while you were hurt. Please forgive me."

Kagome smiled a little and looked up at him.

"There's nothing to forgive, Inuyasha. It would be so cruel of me if I got mad because you went to see someone you really care about, especially if it's Kikyo. I'm sorry I bothered or interrupted you guys, I caused trouble for everyone last night."

Inuyasha could do nothing but stare at her in utter shock. '_She's_ apologizing to _me_? She's sorry she interrupted us? How can she say that she was a bother for us?'

"Kagome, how could you even say that? You bothered nobody, you were hurt, and I wasn't there to comfort you. It's my fault, how can you be so strong? So forgiving and selfless?"

Kagome's answer took a second to think out.

"Well, I would feel like such a jerk if I thought it was all about me. I think of anyone else that has been through similar stories, only things turned out much worse for them. If either one of us had died, then I would hate to end it on a bad note. Why not forgive when a crime wasn't really committed right? Why not simply embrace it and get through it?"

Inuyasha smiled and hugged her. She was so perfect in so many ways. 'And to think all the times I hurt her, I don't deserve her constant forgiveness. I don't deserve her by my side.'

Kagome had some other thoughts on her mind. 'I really do wonder though why he was with Kikyo, what did they talk about? I guess it's just not my place. I just want someone who would love me, only me; someone who thinks the world of me as I do him. The saddest part though is that…I love Inuyasha, with all my heart, but he loves Kikyo. They both had a past that I can't or won't even hope to compete with. I don't know what hurts more, watching him go to her constantly, or staying away from him at home.'

She was starting to feel bitter, and she hated that feeling, it almost felt like when Naraku's infant tried to dig into her soul; it was an awful feeling. She gazed out into the river, it was so much more beautiful than any are she ever saw at home, in the modern era. The crisp aqua blue that shone with the day was just so beautiful as the sun's reflection shone off it, critters moving about in their own natural homes. She leant into Inuyasha's side, making him blush a little.

"This place, it's so pure, so naturally beautiful. I absolutely love it here. Back at my home, we never really have much like this due to all of the industry that's taking over the natural world. It can get so sickening, but when I come here, it's like my heart opens up again, almost like it's a fresh new start, you know?"

Inuyasha smirked, he was glad she felt that way. He nodded his head and wrapped his arm around her, careful to avoid the wound. 'It's weird, she usually asks about what happened with Kikyo. It almost… makes me feel even worse.'

The wind blew softly; the couple watched as the trees swayed with the breeze as the cool air brushed their skin. Everything was at so much peace. It was ironic how nature was so tranquil and serene sometimes, when even some hearts were going through the most turmoil. The two would never show on the outside how much pain and sorrow they were feeling on the inside in fear of hurting others. It was truly funny how that worked, in a bitter sort of way.

* * *

_Thanks to all who have been reading my story! Please let me know what you think and such, it's not going to be long like Nightmare, but I have a feeling of how I want to end it :]_


	4. Desolate

Hours had passed; Kagome and Inuyasha went back to the hut to give Kagome more treatment for her newly acquired wounds as well as her old ones, while the others rested and treated their own cuts as well. The sun was just beginning to set, the sky turning a light orangey pink as the village grew quiet when the people were just heading in for the night.

Kagome made ramen for dinner and they all ate in mostly silence, sometimes breaking it when wondering about a jewel shard, or a new plan of Naraku's. Inuyasha would steal glances at Kagome every once and a while, silently thinking why she was being so quiet. Was she mad at him, but just didn't say it before? Was she still hurt? Did she really forgive him for what he did? He couldn't be sure; she was never this silent before.

Soon after dinner, Kagome was just becoming able to walk again, the herbs Kaede gave her healed her ankle almost completely, her other wounds would still take a day or so. Her school uniform was shredded from a night ago, so for better access to her cuts and also for more comfort, she was dressed in usual miko attire.

'I can't look at Inuyasha while I'm wearing this; I look too much like Kikyo, that's all he would think about.'

By this point the sun had been entirely replaced by the full watery moon that lay over the village, bright yellow stars illuminating the now midnight blue river, giving it an almost heavenly appearance. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara retired for the night, leaving a still self conscious Kagome staring at the fire in pensive thought while Inuyasha watched her from his position standing against the wall at the front of the hut.

Finally after a few minutes, Kagome got up and started to walk towards the entrance of the hut. Her voice was barely a whisper, not only in respect for her sleeping companions but also so her voice couldn't break under her sad thoughts.

"I'm going to take a small walk, please don't worry, I'll bring my bow with me just in case."

She barely glanced at Inuyasha as she swiftly passed him to leave the small room. He hesitantly nodded, giving her a worried look, concern filling his golden orbs. Before he could say anything, she was already out of the hut. No way was he going to let her walk alone.

Inuyasha watched her direction and soon followed her when he was sure he wasn't going to get caught. His movements were almost as swift as hers as he jumped branch upon branch to watch her from afar, it almost seemed as though Kagome was trying to keep her movements a secret as well. She finally reached her destination by the river where she and Inuyasha spent earlier that day. She gazed over the river before immediately dropping to her knees, tears running down her pale cheeks unaware that she wasn't alone. Inuyasha was shocked, to say the least.

'Why is she crying? Am I that much of a jerk? She sounds like an angel crying, should I go down and comfort her?'

Before he could think of an answer, Kagome decided to speak her thoughts aloud in hopes of clearing her head; her broken voice so sad and desolate.

"My heart aches. With every desire, every wave of passion that courses through my body with intense need, a new wave of sorrow and pain follows in the mix. The one thing I've ever wanted since I learned to detect my heart's true presence was a deep, true, pure and eternal love. I need the caress of the man who holds my heart in his very hands, I crave his gentle touch on my skin, and with every glance or every slight brush against my skin from him I would always feel the love emanating from him. Why can't I have a man that loves me, only me!? Why am I forbidden to feel the happiness and contentedness I have always wished for and be with the one who thinks the world of me, as I do him! None of it is fair, I do everything I can to be virtuous and help others, and I love it too, but none of that would help me in Inuyasha's eyes. I will always come second to him, and I just can't live with that! I want to be more than just a reincarnation to him, I love him! I really do, I love him so much! So much! But he can't love me, not as much as Kikyo. I can't compare to her, I guess she is better in every way than me, but I can't live like this! I can't live in second place. Soon I just won't have the will to live anymore, if that is my fate. Such a terrible fate, such a poetic but tragic fate to not feel the one thing you have desired since you were small, and just when you are finally close, when you think you might just have a chance, it shatters right in front of you! So bitter, such a desolate feeling to have this much pain, grief and heartbrokenness… Can Kami really be so cruel?"

Her tears flowed showing no signs of stopping as she spoke with a passion that could drive even Kikyo's to shame. Inuyasha was speechless; even if he wasn't trying to be secret he would still not know what to say. Several tears even slid down his face as he felt his heart break in two.

'Who knew that I make her feel that way, she said she loves me! How can she think Kikyo's better than her in every way, do I really make her self esteem that low? She loves me, but she thinks she can only be second in my eyes, how far off from the truth! She is feeling so much pain, and I'm the cause of it, I really don't deserve her, she is so much better than me. I did love Kikyo, I really did, and she was my first love, but she's no longer alive. That's not the same Kikyo I loved fifty years ago, and I didn't love her in the same way; I'm just starting to realize that Kagome's who I love and want to be with! She was the one who really taught me how to open my heart, and look what I did to her! I ruined her spirits! How can I live with myself? I need to go to her; I need to tell her how I feel, but I can't now, I can't let her know I'm here. I'll tell her tomorrow night…I'm so sorry Kagome...'

Inuyasha's self loathing was at an all high right now when he found that she was about to go back. He quickly leapt off into the shadows and wiped his tears as he silently crept into the hut and sat cross legged so he would appear to be waiting for her. About ten minutes later, Kagome quietly came into the hut, put her bow down and spotted Inuyasha looking at her. Her eyes were a little puffy, but other than that there was no way he would be able to notice her recently tear stained face if he wasn't watching her himself. She gave a smile that drove him crazy, a bitter smile that made her seem as though nothing was wrong at all before she lied down and faced the wall away from him.

They both had a terrible time trying to sleep that night.


	5. Romance

The hours of the night were passing by very slowly as Kikyo sat on the ground leaning against a tree, numerous soul collectors quietly flying about her, giving her the energy she needed to survive. She watched as a soft breeze of cool wind blew through the blades of deep green grass and through her midnight black hair, silently contemplating many things as the tragic wanderer settled in the forest for the night.

Her vast mind went into different thoughts, but this time they lingered on a certain hanyou and her reincarnation, and also what started everything.

'I shouldn't even be alive, I despise that old witch for bringing me back; it shouldn't be like this. I am glad I got to see Inuyasha though, and learn about what really happened with that evil Naraku. I love him so much, and I regretfully admit that at first I had jealous feelings towards Kagome, but I have started to understand the true meaning of destiny. My destiny is to purify Naraku and the Sacred Jewel, and as much as I still love Inuyasha, I'm not alive. It's his destiny to be with Kagome, who did save me so many times and was always kind towards me, even if I did try to kill her. I have this bad feeling, like the end is coming for me, and when it does come, I think it'll be safe to put my job in Kagome's hands, and have her and Inuyasha finish the story. I'll be glad when my soul is saved, and I'll die content, a second chance at dying happy, even if it is a bitter death, I hope it's a peaceful one. Yes, I think it just might be. The one thing I wish for above all things is that he'll hold me as I die, so I can tell him how I feel, one last time…'

She brought a knee up as she settled in more towards the tree, a tear coming down her pale face.

"One last time…"

Her last thought before drifting off into a nice slumber was, 'take care of him Kagome, I'll be watching from heaven.'

* * *

The sunlight was extremely bright the next morning, not that two companions noticed. Due to the troubling night Kagome and Inuyasha had, they were sleeping late, and Miroku and Sango decided not to wake them as they left to find any sign of the demon that gave their lives misery in some way.

Kagome promised herself while she was lying in the hut that she wouldn't cry, 'I won't cry, not while he's here, he can smell my tears, than my feelings can no longer be hidden. I won't cry.' A few hours of staring at the wall, emptiness filling her consciousness, she silently fell into a deep, needed slumber.

Inuyasha was facing her at the other side of the hut, watching her, thinking about her, thinking about his past, everything. He knew he loved Kikyo in a different way than he loved Kagome, but he knew that he was born to be with Kagome, and she to be with him. He thought about how much pain he caused her, and how sorry he felt. With every word she said that night, he felt his soul devour; his heart break into tiny pieces at the sight of his love's hidden tears, and what was really going on in her heart. He and Kikyo did have a past, but he and Kagome are going to have a future, a wonderful one if they can surpass Naraku, he just knew it.

'You just wait Kagome, I love you so much, you'll get the all the love you deserve, if you even still want me after all I've put you through.'

He heard her breaths become even, and after a few seconds he knew she was sleeping. A few minutes later, Inuyasha was no different; lightly snoring as the black sky slowly became brighter with sunrise.

Out of usual instinct, he was the first to wake up out of the two. He was surprised to see that he and Kagome were the only ones in the hut. 'Where did the others get to? How long was I asleep?'

Then he spotted Kagome. She was still sleeping despite the loudness of the daily activities that went about. Inuyasha crawled over to where she was lying and sat down before her feet, silently watching her sleep, one arm above her head the other one on the floor in front of her as she slept on her side. He leant against the wall, determined to be there when she woke up; he would never again leave her while she was in that vulnerable a state. He took in every detail of her body; her ebony hair that came mid-length down her back, the way her curves were brought out ever so slightly by that miko outfit she was currently wearing, her smaller feet just coming out of the long, red pants. She was much shorter than him, but he liked it like that, made her seem cuter in her fragile state. She was perfect just the way she was, just perfect.

Kagome had a slight feeling that she was being watched as she slowly made it out of her sound sleep that she achieved late into the night, coming into reality. She let out a small groan as the light came in through the wood of the hut, too much for her liking when she was that groggy. She tilted her head slightly to find Inuyasha watching her by her feet; she couldn't help but think that this is the way it should be.

"Good morning," was all she could get out in her exhausted voice as she slowly got up and sat down, leaning her head against the wall facing him, despite her previous feelings, she even put on a smile.

"Good morning, how are you feeling? I guess we both slept in pretty late."

Inuyasha slightly smiled back at her as he asked. Kagome looked around a little.

"Oh my, we have slept in late! I guess I was just so tired last night, what do you think the others are doing?"

She tried to lightly change the subject so he wouldn't ask about her walk. Inuyasha knew why, but he went with it so he wouldn't put her in an uncomfortable position.

"I'm not sure, hopefully looking for signs of Naraku. We should probably go look."

He stood up and held out his hand which Kagome took and used it to stand as well. They both walked out of the hut to find their other companions, each not able to get their minds off the other.

The day went on as usual; Miroku and Sango were able to get neither trace nor rumor about the evil demon, while Shippo took Kirara and were playing around the village. They had the last of the ramen for lunch and dinner, and after what felt like a while, the sun was starting to fade once more, Inuyasha taking the chance to talk to Kagome.

After he asked for a private moment, the two began to walk together towards the one place that they were beginning to signify as their favorite; down by the river.

Once they made it there, the two sat down and enjoyed the view, Inuyasha wondering how to start telling the one he loved about his feelings. After a few minutes, Kagome turned towards Inuyasha, curiosity filling her chocolate brown eyes.

"What's on your mind, Inuyasha? You've been strangely quiet."

He looked over to her, "Kagome…I'm still so sorry about a couple nights ago, have you really forgiven me?" Well… it was one way to start…

Kagome chuckled, "Of course I really have forgiven you, or I wouldn't have said it. I can tell though you have more on your mind. That's not what you really wanted to talk to me about, was it?"

She scooted closer to him, their bodies almost touching from the proximity. Inuyasha looked down with a slight blush o his face.

"You know Kagome, I know you a lot better than you think I do, would you tell me if you were hurting in some way?"

Kagome froze, he knew she wasn't her normal self, did he know what she was thinking? She opened her mouth but quickly closed it, thinking of an answer.

"I know you inside and out, Inuyasha, why would you think I'm still hurting?"

He sighed; he was going to have to tell her, hoping to dear Kami she wouldn't be upset.

"I was there last night."

Kagome completely froze, her mind was going insane, she couldn't believe he heard what she said out loud! He was there? How embarrassing! All she could do was let out a simple: "What?"

"I wasn't about to let you wander out by yourself and put you in that much danger, so I hid in the trees, watching you."

Kagome looked down, quickly snapping her head towards Inuyasha, who was looking at her with concern filling his features. Her voice was sharp, hurt and angry at the same time.

"So you heard everything? Then don't worry, there's no need to tell me how you feel, I know, I'm sorry I gave you the trouble."

She stood up and started to stride away from the dark clearing, night completely taking over again. Before she could get far though, Inuyasha sped after her.

"Kagome! Wait!" He slightly pushed her against a tree, pinning her to it with no chance of escape. She looked up at him; unshed tears filling her eyes, watching him look down at her. After a second of eye contact, Inuyasha couldn't help himself anymore; he leant in and captured her lips in his own.

It was the best kiss either of them had ever had, and it lasted a long time until Inuyasha finally came up for air. Kagome was really confused, why did he kiss her if he loved Kikyo?

"Inuyasha?"

He leant in closer again, still pinning her to the tree as he said each word with meaning.

"Kagome, I am so sorry for every hurt, every suffering I put on you. I am so ashamed of myself for doing this to you, for making your self esteem so low. I did love Kikyo, but in a different way, she was my first love, but now I know that I was born to be with you, I love you so much Kagome! You are so perfect, how could you even compare yourself like that? You are so beautiful, please, I know I've been a jackass, but I promise to never leave you like that again, and I'll never purposely hurt you, I'm not worthy of you, but please give me a chance, I love you so much! I promise your love will be safe with me!"

Kagome was taken aback by his words, tears pouring down her face as she watched him let his heart out for her. Her dream had finally come true, she didn't know what else to say but:

"I love you Inuyasha! So much! I need you to survive, you're so perfect Inuyasha!"

They kissed again, a passionate kissed that showed all of their emotions and laid it out for each other, never to hide their feelings again. Only their silhouette could be seen under the beauteous moon that lay overhead, almost as though it was watching over them. The bond between them would never fade.

Oh yes, this was a relationship that would last.


End file.
